


His light

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lovesickness, Manipulation, No killing game, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, This is an AU, Yandere, Yandere Nagito Komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: She is perfection. She is an angel that fell down from heaven that he needed to protect. He had to protect his light. His only hope and he would be sure to do that. No matter the cost.





	His light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello whoever decided to read this! So this is my first time writing anything for this game! I am also not far at all! I am only now finishing Danganronpa 2, so yeah I am late on the train XD Anyways I have a lot or ships that I have grown fond over Komanami being one of them and in all honesty I really can't write anything else but Yandere and dark themed stories. Nagito is the Yandere in this and I am just begging you not to hate me for writing this. I am pretty nervous to upload it as it but I really hope atleast some of you will like it! This is also an AU of sorts, not having anything to do with a killing game! So yeah please enjoy! ^^
> 
> This is also taken from my Danganronpa amino account, just saying in case XD

In his eyes there was nobody more perfect then her. Her light brown hair seemed so soft to the touch and her pink eyes were so captivating. He could lose himself in them for eternity. Her smile was as bright as the sun. It was like she brought colors into his life for the first time. For that he would forever be grateful for and he would do anything to repay her. His life finally had a meaning thanks to her. He had a reason to get out of his bed in the morning. Everything was looking uphill for once.

The day he met her, oh he remembered it as if it just happened yesterday. He had been in his class. The morning had been as bland as always. Nothing special had happened. He had looked at everybody around him. Talking amongst themselves. Nobody really ever wished to talk to him. He understood that. Who would want to waste their time on a worthless nobody like him. It was better if people stayed away from him. But he couldn't lie to himself by the fact how lonely he felt. But no it was all for the better this way. It had to be.

The bell rang and the teacher stepped inside, only there was somebody else by her side. A girl. She was definitely beautiful and he could feel his eyes widen. Something was different about her. Something was strange about her. But he liked the feeling. The teacher asked her to introduce herself. Her voice it sounded like a harp. So quiet and gentle. Her name was Chiaki Nanami. She said that one of her biggest passions was gaming. He was mesmerised as she spoke. He couldn't turn his eyes away from her.

The teacher smiled at her, asking her to sit down anywhere she liked. He turned his eyes down onto the table. There was no way somebody like her would want to sit with garbage like him. But a gentle voice shook him out of his thoughts. He looked up and his heart stopped for a moment. It was Chiaki, smiling down on him, asking if she could sit next to him. He was almost speechless but smiled back and of course he said yes. The girl said a quiet thank you before sitting down next to him.

Everybody had looked at the girl as she did that, possibly wanting to warn her not to do such a foolish mistake by sitting next to him. But they didn't have the chance. He looked at her as she took out her stuff. Every movement she did seemed so graceful. He turned away quickly when his eyes met with her's. His heart was beating fast in his chest. It almost wanted to jump out of his chest. He was so confused on what he was feeling. He wasn't used to any of these emotions. Only emotions he was aware of were negative. But thus was for once positive, something good. He kept glancing at her from time to time in class. Inspecting every little movement she did.

It was all adorable to him. His heart was still beating as fast. It was truly hard to understand what was happening to him. He had a huge urge to protect her. To protect this pure girl from being tainted by anybody. He would find out what he was feeling. He was sure of it.

Time passed and every second he spent together with her was like heaven. He was in a paradise. She actually wanted to talk to him. She laughed at his jokes and even played together with him. She was the living embodiment of an angel. Such perfection that he had never being able to witnessed before. He loved it the most when she said his name. He felt so happy to hear her say it with that gentle voice. He was truly lucky to be together with such an angel. He had also managed to figure out what he was feeling. What this wonderful feeling inside of him was whenever he could be together with her.

 _ **Love**_.

He was in love with her, with this beautiful angel. He was utterly in love with her. He had a meaning to exist. He finally could feel happy. It was such a great feeling inside of him. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy. Every second with her was a blessing. When she spoke then he could listen to her for eternity. He wanted to protect that smile. Everytime she hugged him he could feel himself blush and melt. How he yearned to just be together with her forever.

But there was _one_ problem among this perfection.

She spent _too_ much time with others. She spent _too_ much time talking with others that weren't him. He didn't like that not one bit. He was the one that loved her, nobody else could ever love her like he did. He appreciated her far more then those filth ever could.

The thought of her falling in love with somebody else was driving him crazy. It made him want to destroy anybody that even looked at her. She was made for his eyes only. She was a gift to this world. A gift made only for him. So why did the others think that they had any rights to try to take her away. Why did they think they had any right to compliment her? The worst of all was that Hajime boy. He had a lot of respect for him in the past, but that vanished in a second when he started talking to his angel. His one and only light in life. _His hope._

The worst thing was that she seemed to like Hajime more then him. He saw the way they both blushed when they talked to eachother. Even she talked to him about it. As she apparently saw him as her best friend and nothing else. It just wasn't fair! Nothing about this was! He finally had a meaning in his life. He finally found out what it felt like to be truly happy. Yet now that bastard wanted to steal her away from him.

He didn't blame her though. Oh no, his angel could never do anything wrong. She was perfection. She was just being tainted by this hopeless being Hajime. That bastard was brainwashing her and trying to taint the purity she had. He wouldn't just stand back and allow it to happen. He couldn't let his only happiness be taken from him. That waste of oxygen wanted to put out her light and he would be the one to stop him. He would be her saviour. Then she would finally be able to confess her feelings to him as well. Everything was gonna turn out amazing. He was sure of it.

Week later tragedy hit his class and the entire school was in shock. Hajime Hinata had been found dead, brutally stabbed. Nobody could find the killer. Even though the police was still looking. Then the killer had left no evidence.

He was proud of himself. Nobody would ever find out that it was him. Nobody would never even question him since he had no relation to Hajime besides being classmates. It was the perfect crime, and the best part about it was that now his angel was all his. He did hate seeing her cry so much. She was in a crying state for weeks. But the plus part was that he came to him for comfort. She only wanted to be with him and that worked out perfectly for him.

He made sure to wait just the right amount of time, dropping subtle hints to her, before he confessed his feelings to her. It felt great to finally let them out, but what truly was the most amazing part of it all, was that she happily accepted those feelings. His little angel truly was only his now. She belonged to him and nobody would ever come his way to change it again. Well if they tried then he had his own ways of dealing with that.

As they cuddled together on his bed, her being asleep next to him with that adorable smile on her face. Then he felt complete. He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair. He could finally do all these things. Hold her hand, cuddle with her, kiss her. This truly was heaven. She would never want to leave him now. She loved him and that was all that mattered. She wouldn't find out what happened to that filth Hajime and that was all for the best. It was amazing that it was like that bastard was starting to fade from her mind. Oh yes that was truly perfect.

He slowly fell asleep next to her, feeling happy holding her so close to his chest, hearing her heartbeat. Heart that was beating only for him and nobody else. But before he fell asleep completely then he whispered the final words.

_**"I love you so much, my light."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback means everything to me! ^^


End file.
